


Incomplete

by AnabielVriskaMars



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-10
Updated: 2013-09-10
Packaged: 2017-12-26 06:16:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/962586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnabielVriskaMars/pseuds/AnabielVriskaMars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You have fooled yourself.</p>
<p>She is not who you wish.</p>
<p>She is wonderful and amazing and everything you had wanted until now.</p>
<p>You hold on to each other, but only because you reminisce of what you truly want.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Incomplete

It is half past late by the time you realise your mistake.

You're a fucking moron, you know that.

And now, on top of being a moron, you shall be a douche.

Because you have made a collosal mistake, and now she's the one who will hurt, and you cannot stand it.

It all comes back to Jade.

Jade. Brilliant and quirky and wonderful and smiling. Powerful and kind. She is everything you could want.

But she is not.

You have been in this meteor for almost three years. It was little after the beginning of your journey that you started a relationship with Harley. It is something you had wanted for so long, yet had been blind to the very idea --you suppose that your long-distance friendship was enough for your thirteen year-old self.

When Bro died you could not even cry.

When Egbert died, you decided to fight back.

When Jade died, you decided to go back in time and fix everything.

You came back and somehow morphed into a motherfucking bird with a fucking sword through its chest. You vaguely remember how this hybrid came to existence, and how later on you fused yourself with it in order to spare your Beta timeline life. It worked, and before you knew it, you were leading your younger self by the hand across the fucking planet.

Because someone _somewhere_ figured 'hey, let's throw a bumch of thirteen year olds into god-knows-where and just let them fuck shit up and see what happens'.

But you digress.

Back to your douchetardness.

At some point in this timeline, you and AlphaDave (though you suppose you should just call him Dave... after all, he is the 'real you') split up. You were floating around fucking nowhere when you ran into another sprite.

You did a double take.

Somehow, you were staring at a legless, green floating version of Jade.

"What." You said. You couldn't even form a question. Had you been in your right wit, you would have eloquently demanded to know how the fuck is it possible for one of the people you sacrificed your timeline (and your sister's existence, in a way) be fucking _sprited_.

She didn't answer. Her eyes were wide and brimming with tears that cannot fall. You vaguely wondered if it was possible for a sprite to produce tears.

" _Dave_." She sobbed and threw a pair of green arms around you. You were both floating, so it felt fucking weird to be holding another person while  _hovering_ over the fucking ground. Your own arms were several inches away from her shoulders. You did not know what to do. It was the first time in your life you have had a crying girl in your arms, and Bro never exactly explained what to do in these situations.

She tightened her hug, and you felt her hands graze the wings on your back. She tensed and looked up from her hiding spot in your chest. She stared at the wings and then at you.

"Uhm," you began, not entirely sure of what to say, "yeah."

She stared at you through her glasses, and for a moment you felt the flood of fear and tears recede from her eyes.

"Dave," she managed to say, a small giggle escaping her lips. "You're a bird."

Her fear melted into an irrational laughter. She found your hybrid nature obcenely amusing, and you thought that part of that laughter was the built up tension within her. You watched her laugh along and a small smirk escaped from the right side of your mouth.

"Yeah," you said without thinking about your words much, "Now would be a great time to throw some shit at cars, yea?"

She broke into laughter. It was highpitched and frightened, but at the same time reassuring. 

For the first time since you'd arrived into this timeline, you felt a warmth spread into your bird-chest.

 

Fast-forward. 

The day you sailed.

You and Jadesprite were in the battlefield. You had grown used to each other's presence. She, with her dog-like senses, and you with your amusing,  _ironic_ sqwaking, were an amazing team, and little by little learned more and more about the game and its objective.

You were surprised to find that Jadesprite was exactly the way you remembered Jade. A girl who had more abilities than any sane psychiatrist would prescribe, but a thirteen year-old girl with fears and weaknesses none the less.

Jadesprite told you that she was Jade's dreamself, who died protecting John and resucitated when she was prototyped. 

You hovered around the field when the skies began turning dark.

You knew from Dave what the plan was. The scratch was being made. You did not know what that would mean for you.

And you did not care as long as Jadesprite was with you.

You both looked at the skies of Skaia, and then, more importantly, at each other. You realised that Jadesprite had began glowing.

She realised this, too, and you could see the fear in her eyes of when you first met her.

Her lips formed a word, but no sound came out.

You could read it, though.

She said "Dave."

 

As suddenly as she had dissapeared, you saw her face across the sky.

Well, not her face, but one that looked exactly like her.

You would later learn that it was godtier Jade, ascended from her dreamself after having died in her questbed.

She took you into the ship and you, along with Egbert, the other planets, and a fuckload of fucking salamanders sailed into a new universe.

* * *

 

This brings you to now.

To your mistake.

You began dating godtier Harley, and it was all good. She is a combination of both Harleys, you realise: the dreamself and the realself.

It might have been that you realised this long ago, but hid it inside your brain.

You threw it along with useless junk that you learned in school, a small fact to deal with later.

You cannot escape it anymore.

You do not love Jade Harley.

You love Jade Harley.

Your brain has a hard time adapting to the idea.

The girl you see now, in her black dress and dog ears, and pale, non-green complexion and her legs, is Jade Harley Witch of Space.

The girl you love, in her hovering self and green glow, is Jade Harley, Sprite.

The Jade you have now is a combination of both, who are really, one and the same, but not to you.

Jadesprite was like you. She was a unfinished song. And unrecited verse. 

She was incomplete.

Incomplete and perfect.

Jadesprite was exactly the girl that you knew in your timeline. She was brave, but also fearful, immature and mature, and had so much learning to do. She was a kid, like you. You loved every imperfection in her: every tear of fear and shame that could not fall from her eyes, you loved and cherished.

Jadewitch (as you'll call her) is none of these.

Jadewitch is a combination of experiences that Jadesprite did and did not live. She grew up into a fantastic creature that can control the space around her, and impressive. She is complete.

She is not your Jade.

You long for the fearful girl that once laughed at your wings and with whom you searched the battlefield.

You can see her in Jade's eyes, but you can also see something else-

You see courage and experiences and changes that Jadesprite did not have. Jade grew, Jadesprite did not. 

You see her desire for something equal.

You cannot help it. Like Jadesprite, you are only half a being. You are not the same as Dave. He has lived and grown and matured into something else now. He is AlphaDave and you are Davesprite. Like Jade and Jadesprite, you are separate entities with some of the same memories, and some different, but you are not the same.

Jade deserves Dave.

The real Dave.

You want Jadesprite, and she is gone. She is now part of something bigger, you suppose.

She was like your song. Now she is your song, but a beat too fast, and a word too short, and no longer the flawed melody that you cherished.

You love her, obviously, but you don't love her.

And it will tear you apart.

Good thing that you're already incomplete, right?

 


End file.
